


My Death Scythe is Bigger

by cindergrella



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Multi, Other, THIS FIC IS VERY SERIOUS, THIS IS THE MOST SERIOUS FIC YOU WILL EVER READ, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergrella/pseuds/cindergrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian and ciel are together and happy when suddenly visitors arrive and sebastian and grell do the do o.O</p><p>NEVERMIND I WROTE THIS LATE AT NIGHT AND I DEEPLY REGRET IT SO I WILL NOT BE FINISHING YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND YOUR SEBASTIANXGRELL SEXUAL INNUENDOS SOMEWHERE ELSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Death Scythe is Bigger

"Get up, young master. Your guests will be arriving in less than an hour."

"What?!" Ceil jerked upright and looked into the burning coals that were his demon butler's eyes.

"Madame Red is coming to discuss the honey badger situation in the factory in West Africa," Sebastian explained.

"Oh. Please tell me she isn't bringing along that asswipe of a butler," Ciel moaned.

"Of course she is."

"Can we put him in the oven?"

"Nahhhhh."

"Then bring me something with cafffine. The next few days will be hell *wink wink* Can we go to Starbucks?" asked Ciel, but Sebastion was already gone. Ciel buried his face in his pale, delicate hands and moaned and looked down at his fluffy new Uggs.

When he looked back up, Sebastian was standing in the doorway with a steaming pumpkin spice latte, which was Ciel's favorite. Ciel drank the latte in one bite, giving his delicate pink tongue a third-degree burn.

"EEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel shrieked. The pain was almost unbearable. Sebastian rushed to Ciel's side and held his master's limp body in his amrs.

"Young master, are you alright?" asked Sebastian, his perfect demon eyebrows wrinkling into a worried expression.

"ieee burshnedss msyhe tunshgue." said Ciel with his already swelling tongue. Soon it would block his airway.

"Here," said Sebastian. "Let me kiss it better."

The demon bent his face down and passionately kissed Ciel on the mouth. He violently thrust his tongue down the boy's throat as Ciel's tongue continued to swell. Sebastion continued to lick the inner crevices of the small child's mouth. Ciel moaned as his breaths became more and more labored. Sebastion was starting to taste the blood on Ciel's mangled tongue. It was almost too much for him to resist. Suddenly, he bit down on the boy's tongue and sucked it into his own mouth. He chewed it carefully, swallowed and grinned.

"Yum!" he exclaimed, rubbing his perfectly toned demon belly.

"You saved my life!" Ciel exclaimed gratefully.

"I am simply one hell of a butleyr *wink wink*" said Sebastion with a smirk on his perfectly chiseled demon face. A small drop of blood dribbled down his chin.


End file.
